


All You Knead is Love

by dailyviewontheworld



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyviewontheworld/pseuds/dailyviewontheworld
Summary: Lara Jean Song-Covey has opened a bakery and is living life with her two besties-Chris and Lucas.  After putting herself back together from a tough break-up, she has decided to jump back into life and get back into shape.  She begins working out with an online program online to become very interested in one of the cast members, Peter Kavinsky.  After a drunken night where Chris sends an anonymous video to that cast member, her life is set on a different course.The timeline for this story is about 8 weeks, following the timeline of the workout program LJ is doing.  It is meant to be a light, fluff piece of a chance meeting between two people who are meant to be.  It is steamy, sexy, and simple all rolled into one.  Something that we all need after that roller coaster of a year that was 2020.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Time for a Change (Week 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my head a long time. I currently subscribe to Beachbody and love the LIIFT4 program. Alex in the program always makes me think of Peter and as I've been working out, this story began to form in my mind. It's an alternative take on sending out love letters. I don't own anything pertaining to Beachbody, To All The Boys, or anything else mentioned in the story that may relate to real life things. Also, I feel bad that in most Peter/LJ stories John Ambrose is the bad guy coming between them, this story included, it just is easier to create rather than make up an entirely new character. I actually liked the character of JAMC, but for story telling purposes, it is what it is.

Lara Jean resolved that this year would be different, she would finally get back into some form of athletic shape. She had been out on a blind date and the guy told her he loved that she had some extra “fluff” to hold on to. Besides leaving immediately, Lara Jean realized working in a bakery had left her with a little cushioning that had never been there before. A friend of hers recommended she join this workout community she was a part of to try working out at home since her bakery job had such crazy hours. She signed up and hadn’t logged on yet, not quite sure what program she wanted to start with. Everyone had an opinion and per Lara Jean’s normal reaction, she chose something completely different from what they said just to prove to them and herself that she could do hard things.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP-Week 1 Day 1  
Ugh, she already regretted this plan since she would normally get at least one more hour of sleep before heading in to work but she dragged herself out of bed. She sleepily put on her workout clothes and padded to her living room, powering up her TV. After opening up the app, she clicked on a program that involved lifting and HIIT workouts, HIIT It, and was instantly taken aback by how gorgeous the trainer was. Well, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

38 minutes later and Lara Jean was laying in a sweaty puddle on the floor, wondering how she was ever going to move her arms again. She dragged herself to the shower, got all cleaned up and headed to the bakery.

By mid afternoon, she whimpered every time she had to move a baking sheet and dreaded the sink full of dishes that was waiting for her. By the time she closed the bakery at 5 PM, she had no idea how she was going to keep this up.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP-Week 1 Day 2  
38 minutes later and she felt like the soreness from yesterday wasn’t any better but compounded from today’s workout. What was she doing to herself? She staggered to the shower and found that she had to lower her head down versus raising her arms up to wash her hair. Curse that gorgeous trainer for doing this to her body. Thank goodness tomorrow was a rest day. She had no idea how she was going to bake today. She texted for back up, knowing there was no way she was lifting anything heavier than a piping bag today.

As she walked up the bakery, she saw that Lucas was waiting for her with two large coffees in hand. “Bless your heart. Thank you for answering my distress call.” She went to grab the cup from him and had to grasp it with both hands to keep from dropping it. Why did people enjoy this?

“LJ, what is going on? You hardly ever ask for help,” Lucas looked at her curiously as she couldn’t even open the bakery door. “I started working out again.” She shuffled through the door and placed her coffee on the counter. Very gingerly and with much difficulty, she removed her coat and cried when she had to raise it up to the hook.

“Ok, are you just being dramatic so I’ll feel sorry for you and be your grunt today or are you actually this sore?”

“Lucas you have no idea, I’m dying. I have sore muscles where I didn’t even know I had muscles. Tomorrow is a rest day, thank goodness, but I don’t know if I can continue. I literally can’t do most of my job today.”

“Is this because of what that jerkwad said to you? You don’t have extra fluff, you look amazing.” Lucas chuckled and LJ whimpered putting her apron over her head, reaching over to help her get it all the way over.

“I know I shouldn’t let it bother me but he actually isn’t wrong. It’s been creeping up slowly and I know if I don’t do something now, I will be sorry later. I just didn’t realize I would be this SORE. At least the trainer is good looking.” She showed a picture of the trainer to Lucas and he was instantly drooling.

“Oh yeah, he could stretch me out any time,” Lucas said cracking them both up. “Ok, let’s get going with our day so you can go home and not move.” They hustled and bustled all day, the bakery more busy than Lara Jean had ever seen it. By the end of the day, lifting a spoon was excruciating and she was so grateful for Lucas.

“Thank you so much,” Lara Jean said as she locked up, “I wouldn’t have gotten through today without you. Want to come over for a movie marathon? You’ll have to lift the DVD case obviously.”

Lucas laughed and said, “I would love to but I’ve got a hot date tonight. Maybe Thursday night? I’m guessing you might be calling me in to work again if that workout is anything like the first two.” She wished him luck on his date and made her way home. As she was making dinner, she was cursing herself for using shelves that were higher than counter level and ended up eating whatever she could grab from the shelf in the fridge that was level with her arms.

5:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP-Week 1 rest day  
Her alarm blared and forgetting what she put her body through the two days before she reached out to turn it off and cried out from how sore her arms were. Finally getting her alarm turned off, she was contemplating closing the bakery today but realized she had to push through this. She used the massaging function of her showerhead and tried to loosen up her muscles as much as she could before finishing getting ready and heading to the bakery.

Without Lucas’s help, she was struggling by 2 PM and a few of her regulars were chuckling at her. Just as she thought she wasn’t going to make it, Chris came through the door smiling at Lara Jean.

“Hey LJ! How’s it going?” Lara Jean spun on her and immediately launched into an attack, “Chris!! Why didn’t you tell me how sore I’d be after just two days of this workout?!? I can’t lift my arms!”

Chris chuckled, “Oh yeah, the first week is the worst. Sorry, but it will get better. Need some help?”

Lara Jean just glared at her, “Yes and there will be no compensation for what you’ve put me through. You owe me, I can’t even open the display case. I had to have a customer help me!” Chris stuck with Lara Jean the rest of the day and then headed back to her place to have a dinner and movie night with Lucas & Chris.

As the three of them relaxed on the couch that night, Lara Jean found herself content with life as it was. Sometimes she felt so lonely and wondered if a relationship was ever in the cards for her, she briefly dated John Ambrose McClaren in high school and throughout college, but that ended when he decided his life was better suited with someone else, 2 months before graduation and just as Lara Jean was signing her bakery paperwork. Ever since then, she found she was more of a loner. She was so heartbroken after he disappeared one day that she struggled to put herself back out there. She would feel panic begin to rise if she reached a 3rd or 4th date with someone and always find an excuse to end it before they had a chance to do the same to her. She snuggled deeper between her two besties and thought that this was all she needed. Little did she know, her life path was about to pivot hard.

“Ok, guys, thanks for coming over. See you this weekend.” She hugged Lucas & Chris as they headed out and she found herself dragging into bed, barely able to complete her bedtime routine. She adjusted her alarm for her workout tomorrow and crashed hard into the mattress.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP-Week 1 Day 3  
Lara Jean had no idea how her body could be so sore and as she pulled on her workout clothes, she wondered if she could even pick the remote up today let alone weights. She clicked on the workout for the day, Shoulders ‘great’ and was immediately taken by the guy in the back corner. His dark curls fell onto his forehead in a way that made her want to reach out and push them back and his body was very muscular. She almost missed the start to the workout because she stood frozen just staring at him. She was constantly distracted as they would cut to him during the workout. It was so out of character for her, she wasn’t attracted to athletic, muscular guys that were all sweaty from working out. By the end of the workout, she felt more riled up then she ever had before.

Her shower did nothing to relax her and as she opened the bakery, her mind was consumed with dark curls and sweaty biceps. By mid afternoon, she was floating through her day and didn’t even notice Lucas and Chris had come to check in on her as she iced some cookies at closing time.

“Earth to LJ. Hey, LJ! Hello?” Chris was waving her hands in front of Lara Jean’s face when she suddenly snapped out of her daydream and noticed her two besties. “Wow, where were you just now?” Lara Jean blushed hard and turned away, “Nowhere, just thinking as I finish these cookies.

“Oh no, something else is going on. Did you have a booty call last night or something? Why are you blushing so hard?” Lucas spun her around and Chris was examining her face. She quickly walked over and flipped the closed sign 5 minutes early as Lucas pulled Lara Jean over to the table. “Spill, now.”

Lara Jean nervously wiped her hands on her apron and then met the eyes of her friends. “Ok, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I can’t stop thinking about one of the guys in the workout program I’m doing. He was so distracting.”

Lucas and Chris share a look and Lara Jean doesn’t miss it but ignores it. She knows they worry about her after everything that happened with John Ambrose. “Really? Who?” Lara Jean pulled the workout up on her phone and Chris and Lucas both whistled low. “Wow, that is one tasty snack,” Chris said. Lara Jean burst out laughing and loved her friend’s honesty.

“I feel so silly, I got so flustered I almost had to stop working out. He isn’t even my type so I don’t know why I am so affected. I hope this doesn’t ruin my flow with this program.” Lara Jean took one last longing look at him before closing her phone.

“Maybe it’s a good thing he isn’t your type. Your type hasn’t been kind to you in the past and getting out of the mold would be a good thing,” Lucas said, never having approved with the “stuck up, artsy jerks” she was normally attracted to, or at least that’s how he described them.

“They aren’t all that bad. I like intellectuals. Athletes are typically so one faceted from my experience. Gosh, that sounds really judgemental but you know what I mean,” Lara Jean said. “Oh yeah, looks really terrible to be focused on his body,” Chris said, still staring at LJ’s phone even though the screen was off.

“It’s so silly, it’s just a fantasy. It’s not like I’ll ever actually meet him. It’s like having a crush on a celebrity. It’s never going to come to anything.” With that Lara Jean stood up and put the rest of her stuff away and headed out for a relaxing weekend with Chris and Lucas.

4:30AM BEEP BEEP BEEP-Week 1 Day 4  
Lara Jean scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed. She was ignoring the reason for her rush to workout this morning and was very disappointed when she turned it on and Mr. Hunk wasn’t in this one.


	2. Time Passes (Weeks 2-4)

For the next few weeks, Lara Jean was focused on three things.  
1\. Surviving her workouts  
2\. Figuring out how to move her body when it was so sore  
3\. Not getting distracted every time that guy was in a workout

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 2 Day 1  
Disappointed at his absence, she finished her workout and showered, vowing to get over this obsession of hers. It wasn’t healthy.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 2 Day 2  
It had been a long day at the bakery the day before, having to stay open late when a rush of clients came in 10 minutes before closing time. She felt very groggy until she saw him pop up on the screen and then her body was suddenly alert.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 2 Day 3  
Ugh, why couldn’t he be in every workout? She huffed as she pushed through this one.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 2 Day 4  
A second day in a row! It shouldn’t be allowed to have two workouts with him in it. ‘What was her problem?’ she thought during the afternoon lull as her mind drifted to him in his tank and sweaty muscles. She had to stop obsessing over this guy.

She was successful with 1 & 2, but #3 had proved to be much more difficult than she thought. His quiet energy while working out was a huge turn on, as was his sweaty face, and any workout he was in left her all hot and bothered by the end. She even found herself searching his name on instagram one night when she couldn’t sleep. She had to do some deep Google detective work to find out his full name “Peter from HIIT it” and finally found his account, Peter Kavinsky. After an hour of scrolling through all his public profiles, she clicked follow on Instagram and then out of embarrassment quickly turned her phone off.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 3 Day 1:  
YAS! He looked so delicious in his tank top and she had to rewind the workout at one point because she was just staring at him instead of doing the moves.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 3 Day 2:  
TWO DAYS IN A ROW!  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 3 Day 3:  
Why did they even have these other people in here? Just have him and no one else, well maybe the trainer, but then only Peter.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 3 Day 4:  
She found herself deep scrolling again through his social media as he wasn’t in two workouts in a row again and she was having withdrawals.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 4 Day 1:  
After a ridiculous weekend of one bad thing after the other; the mixer went out at the bakery, her car got a flat tire, she ran out of groceries and had to lug them back on the bus, there he was brightening her Monday up with his gorgeous eyes and body.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 4 Day 2:  
Oh yeah, two days in a row. Hello Peter.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 4 Day 3:  
She died and went to heaven, 3 days in a row! Would she get a whole week with him?  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 4 Day 4:  
She was so angry after she had built up in her mind that she would see him again that she almost killed herself during this workout, burning off all the pent up energy and anger in the moves.

She was so proud of herself for completing half of the program. She decided she could take a one day break from the nutrition to celebrate with Chris & Lucas at their favorite karaoke bar that night. After closing up the bakery, she rushed home and got ready. She slipped into an amazing gold vintage dress she had found a few months ago, which finally fit and she paired it with her favorite pair of chunky boots. After perfecting her braid crown, where was Kitty when you needed her and getting her smoky eyes complete, she rushed out to catch her Uber to the bar.

Chris and Lucas were already there and had a Caramel Apple Martini waiting for her. She jumped up on a stool and they both whistled at her, “Wow you are smokin tonight lady!”

“Thanks! I haven’t fit into this dress since I bought it. I guess this program is paying off!!” 

“How is lover boy doing in the program? Still leaving you needing a cold shower for more than one reason?” Chris winked at her and Lara Jean almost spit out her mouthful of martini.

“Chris!! Not so loud! As a matter of fact, I’ve moved past that. I realized it was so silly and I shouldn’t be objectifying this guy.” Lara Jean must have looked guilty though as her mind flashed back to yet another night of deep diving into his Twitter and Instagram because before she could stop her, Chris snagged up her phone.

“I don’t believe you at all,” Chris said as she unlocked LJ’s phone. “No stop, Chris don’t.” Sure enough, as Chris clicked on the Instagram app, there he was, front and center.

“LJ!! You have been stalking him! Seriously! Oh my goodness, look at this one of him on the beach! McHottie for sure!” Chris showed Lucas a picture of Peter lounging on the beach with the sun on his face in a pair of vintage Ray Bans and Lucas almost fell off his chair. 

“I just can’t get him out of my head. I don’t know what is wrong with me but he’s all I can think about. I get so angry when he isn’t in a workout and then so distracted when he is. Like seriously, I’m such a weirdo and I’ve never even talked to the guy!”

Before Lara Jean could say any more, it was her and Lucas’s turn up at the mic for their song. She quickly downed her drink to drum up some liquid courage. She was dragged up on stage and Lucas went to the machine to pick a song and found the perfect one.

She saw a devilish grin in his eye when he returned and said, “Oops, I accidentally picked a solo. You’ve got this!” and ran off before she could stop him. As she heard the opening notes to ‘Can’t Get You Out of My Head” by Kylie Minogue, she almost died. Chris and Lucas were falling out of their seats laughing and thank goodness she had chugged that martini otherwise she would have bolted off stage.

As she sang, she closed her eyes and of course Peter swam into view. She felt so pathetic for feeling so strongly over a guy that she had never spoken too, but there was just something so captivating about him. She really got into the song and didn’t notice that Chris raised up her phone to record her.

“What are you doing Chris?” Lucas asked as he saw her recording. Chris just smiled her evil smile, ended the video, and began typing. Lucas looked over her shoulder and immediately made to grab for the phone. “You can’t!” “It’s done.” Chris set the phone down in triumph as Lara Jean wrapped up the song.

They had a few more drinks that night and then went their separate ways, Lara Jean having no clue that her friends just set her on a course that would change her life.

Later that night, as she laid in bed unable to sleep again, she heard her phone ding. Curious, she picked it up and noticed it was an Instagram notification. Clicking on it, her whole world crashed down on top of her and she screamed louder than she ever had before.

‘Your biggest workout fan is on fire tonight @Peter Kavinsky. Come say hi at All You Knead is Love Bakery’ and underneath was a video of her with her eyes closed singing the chorus to the song from last night. The worst part is he had liked it. She saw the tiny red heart in the corner. She was mortified.

The phone rang and rang but she knew Chris would listen in the morning. “I am going to kill you. You have lost your free baked goods for life.” She laid staring up at the ceiling until her 4:30 alarm rang out and even though she knew it wasn’t real time and he couldn’t see her through the TV, she was immensely grateful when Peter wasn’t in today’s workout.


	3. Meet Cute (Week 5)

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 5 Day 1  
This was the first time she was thankful he wasn’t in a workout. Although this was recorded ages ago and he clearly couldn’t see her, she was still mortified at what Chris had done. There wasn’t any other online activity though so she assumed he was just being generous and moved on to other things.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 5 Day 2  
There he was. God he was too much. She felt herself drifting off into fantasies as she completed the workout, him there helping perfect her form, standing behind her as she lifted, her watching him lift. A cold shower was a must after that one.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 5 Day 3  
Blessed with two days in a row, but still no communication in the real world, she felt herself slip back into her regular routine of just admiring of him, no longer terrified he was going to show up.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 5 Day 4:  
What in the living hell was that workout? She could barely walk and had to work tomorrow! He’s lucky he wasn’t in that workout or she may have lost any feelings for him at all. She was sure this trainer was the devil.

Lara Jean had been on edge all week, terrified he would actually show up at her bakery, but sighed in relief when a whole week passed and nothing happened. She felt foolish, sitting there at the end of the week, as if he was actually going to show up. He probably gets hundreds of videos like that a day of girls obsessed with him so made her think she was so special. Normally the bakery was closed on weekends, but tomorrow just happened to be National Donut Day and it was one of her biggest sales days ever. She had been preparing all week making her speciality donut flavors and had tried two new ones this year. She was inspired by her Caramel Apple Martini so she did a Salted Caramel Apple donut topped with caramel sauce and sugar dipped nuts. She also made a Lemon Drop Donut, which was a Lemon Donut with Lemon drizzle and crystalized lemon peel. She had created two Instagram Stories showcasing her process in making these two new donuts and was excited about the feedback. Her goal was to sell out by 11, she opened at 9. Last year she sold out at Noon and she wanted to break that record.

Lucas and Chris were scheduled to arrive at the bakery at 7 to set up the line corral and help with all the samples of other products. Chris was still groveling but since nothing came from the video, Lara Jean decided she would let her off the hook tomorrow. She settled in at home for a relaxing night with some wine and movies. She turned her phone off, as she liked to do the night before this big event, since her inbox was usually flooded with people trying to buy ahead She always ran this event as a strict first come first served race to the donut case. If she had left her phone on, she may have been better prepared as a certain ‘workout buddy’ had commented with a drooly face and said “Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

Lara Jean was up at her usual 4:30, her body decided this was the new normal now, and puttered around her apartment until it was time to head to her shop, her legs already sore from yesterday. She arrived at 6 and there was a line starting around the corner. She waved at everyone and laughed, shaking her finger at them when they begged to be let in early. “Doors open at 9, samples will be coming out at 8! Love you all!” They were a good mix of her regulars as well as people that visited once a year to get her famous donuts. Along with her specialty flavors, she was one of the only bakeries in Virginia that made true Old Fashioned Sour Cream Cake Donuts, per her grandmother’s old recipe. It was her number one selling donut on a normal day and she prepared and froze a huge supply ahead of time for this very day as she normally sold 5 times the amount of ½ and full dozen boxes in just a few short hours. Those were the only donuts people could pre-order and pick up on the day off or pay to have shipped and she would honor her Donut Day pricing.

She stepped in the back door and immediately pulled on her apron, noticing how much stronger she felt as she hefted the bag of flour up to the brand new machine to get to work on that morning’s fresh samples. She had splurged slightly on a fancier model to replace the broken mixer, hoping the sales from today would help with the cost. Her favorite thing to make was cherry turnovers so she was going to whip up a big batch of those as free gifts to the first 100 people. She was just rolling out the dough as she heard the back door jingle and in walked Lucas and Chris. They grabbed aprons and immediately started cutting up the sample donuts and then boxing up the cherry turnovers for the first 100 guests.

Soon it was 7:55 and they were ready to stroll out with samples. “Ok, try to limit people to one a person so everyone can have some. We can’t have a repeat of last year where we didn’t make it a quarter of the way down the line before running out. They headed out the front doors and Lara Jean smiled at the cheers that erupted when they emerged. She finished up the rest of the turnovers and made sure the display case was fully stocked with the rest of the items she had made yesterday. Macaroons, chocolate chip cookies, cinnamon rolls, eclairs, cream horns, croissants, kolaches, pain au chocolates, cream puffs, specialty donuts, and finally her all famous Old Fashioned donuts. She was ready.

Lucas and Chris came back in at 8:55 with odd smiles on their faces but didn’t say why. “What’s with you two?” she asked. “Oh, just excited for how many people are waiting for your deliciousness. What do you need from us?” Chris responded quickly, glad Lara Jean was too busy to ask more. Lara Jean assigned Chris to make sure the first 100 customers got their complimentary cherry turnover as well as bagging up all the baked goods being purchased. Lucas was in charge of keeping the store in order; putting baskets back, keeping an eye on customers, and just overall maintaining peace on this crazy day. Lara Jean noticed they kept exchanging glances between each other and before opening the door turned to them, “What is up with you two? Did you drunkenly hook up last night or something?”

“Ewww LJ, that’s nasty!” Lucas exclaimed to which Chris smacked him and said, “You would be so lucky.” “No, we are just really excited for your big day, now open the door or they are going to break it down.”

Per tradition, Lara Jean opened the door and the line waited outside until she walked over to the wall to ring the Donut Day bell she hung up just for this holiday. “3….2….1 Donut wait, let’s shop!” The store was filled with customers in seconds. Lara Jean didn’t look up from the cash register for the first hour, just wildly ringing up baked good after baked good. She loved interacting with customers, smiling and talking about their lives, but on this day, it was all business. She laughed as she watched them all grabbing for the baked goods she made with love and felt fulfilled with what she provided for this community. She couldn’t imagine doing anything else.

She was surprised when her speciality donuts were sold out by 10:30, crushing the old record and her display cabinet was almost wiped clean when she heard a voice, “Any chance you have something left for a workout buddy?” Mid refilling the tray of macaroons, her hands froze. She slowly turned to see those dark curls, deep brown eyes, and easy smile of one Peter Kavinsky. The tray clattered to the ground. “Shit.” Lara Jean turned toward Chris and Lucas in a panic but neither one noticed the catastrophe now that the main crowd had slowed down. Lucas was wiping down the table where the specialty donuts used to be and Chris was flirting with a male customer near the door. She still had no words as she bent down to pick up the ruined cookies from the floor, groaning as her legs screamed in pain, and felt him sidle up next to her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Now I feel terrible, I imagine a lot of work went into these.” She watched his long fingers picking up the macaroons and placing them back on the tray neatly as her hands shook next to him. After they were all picked up, they stood up and he placed the tray on the back counter and stepped back around to the customer side of the register. “Anyway, uh…..” he ran his hand through his hair nervously, scattering the curls every which way on his head. She couldn’t help but wonder what he had to be nervous about. “I saw your story, um, of you making those donuts, and I’m just sorry I didn’t realize I had to get up before the sun to get here to try one.”

“You watched my story?” He sheepishly grinned at her from behind his long lashes. “Uh yeah, this is super embarrassing but after you sent me that video I kind of, sort of, scrolled through your instagram and then followed you?” He said it like a question, as if he was ashamed and wondered if she was creeped out by it.

“You followed me on Instagram?” She honestly couldn’t put rational thoughts together. Why would this glorious hunk of a man care about her?

“Yeah, sorry. I commented on your video but I’m guessing you didn’t see it. Anyway, I see your donuts are all out but I’d take a dozen of your old fashion ones if that’s ok.”

Lara Jean was hardly functioning. She was so tired from the day and just couldn’t believe that he was standing here. Chris must have noticed her floundering at some point because suddenly she was at Lara Jean’s side, “We’d love to box those up for you Peter. Hi! I’m Chris, Lara Jean’s best friend. Let me get those donuts for you. Would you like a specific flavor or just a mix?” Lara jean watched him walk off with her and saw him glance back at her, giving her a little smile.

“Dude, snap out of it. What is going on with you?” She turned and saw Lucas next to her. “Lara Jean, that boy is here because of you! He hasn’t taken his eyes off you since he stepped inside those doors.” Lara Jean whirled around on him, “This is why you two were smiling! You saw him in line! Why didn’t you warn me?”  
Lucas snorted, “And watch you scoot out the back door never to return? No thank you! Now go ring up that hottie and give him your number!”

Lucas pushed her toward the cash register where Chris and Peter were approaching. Lara Jean stood for a minute just taking in the fact that he was actually standing there and then slapped on her best customer service smile.

“Well, obviously I was really surprised to see you here in the flesh and not all sweaty on my TV.” She instantly blushed and heard Chris snort from laughter, walking away and she and Lucas burst into giggles. “Oh god, that was awkward, I mean….well…”

Peter was chuckling and the sound of it caused her stomach to erupt into butterflies. “I got what you meant. Although I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you sweating along with me.” His eyes were piercing now and she had a hard time looking away to ring him up. Taking a deep breath, she huffed out, “Ok well that will be $15.” He handed her a $20 and she gave him his change back, feeling his fingers brush hers as he took it. “Thanks for coming in. I have something in the oven I have to go check.” She smiled and rushed off through the double doors, exhaling loudly and feeling her legs wobble a bit. Seconds later she heard Lucas enter and just place an arm around her, “Well, I can’t say I’m impressed with your game there LJ.”

A dumbfounded Peter stood at the cash register for a minute, watching her retreat. He wasn’t sure what quite happened but as he turned to go he saw her friend walking toward him. “Hey! So as you can tell my friend is a little shy. Once you get to know her, she is super bubbly and awesome, but she’s had a few rough encounters with the male species so it’s left her a bit on the panicked side when one shows affection toward her.”

“Affection? Was I….?”

“Dude, you have heart eyes written all over you. It’s ok, she’s worth it. Anyway, we always go out to The Sugar Shack to celebrate National Donut Day success. Tonight we will probably be drinking and singing karaoke around 8 PM if you get my drift.” She winked at him and then smiled her big dazzling smile. 

Peter smiled back at her, glanced back at the double doors leading into the kitchen, and turned back to Chris. “8 PM you say?” Chris just nodded and flipped the closed sign as Peter left the building.


	4. Hot and Bothered (Week 6)

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 6 Day 1  
No Peter.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 6 Day 2  
No Peter. She thought maybe he was kidding and had hope for the next workout days.  
5:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 6 Rest Day  
She woke up to a text from Peter, telling her he was booked all day and had to meet up with his boss that night for an evaluation. He finished it off with “Sorry babe, I’m sure you are missing me” (kissy face). She sighed and flopped back onto bed.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 6 Day 3  
No Peter. Now she was getting frustrated.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 6 Day 4  
That’s it. She couldn’t take it.

She was antsy all day, wishing she could just close the doors early but Peter was also at work until 3. She watched the minutes slowly drag by and found it hard to concentrate on customer questions and orders. 5 PM FINALLY! She closed up the bakery and found herself speeding to the bungalow, coming to a quick stop in the driveway and sprinting up the sidewalk. She pounded on the door and when he opened it, he was standing there in a pair of athletic shorts and tank. “You weren’t in any of the videos this week,” she exclaimed. She launched herself at him and wrapped him up into a kiss as he slid his hands under her butt, lifted her up, and walked her down the hallway to his room. Placing her feet on the ground, a little giggle slid out of her and he pulled back to look at her.

“Sorry, just thinking to myself that you must workout and then I realized, well duh,” she said smiling, her lips swollen from his kisses and face slightly red from his stubble. Her eyes were lit up with desire, her clothes a mess from the bakery that day, and hair pulled back into a ponytail and he realized he had never seen anyone so sexy.

He let out a low chuckle and leaned in and placed kisses down her jaw and neck. Lara Jean trembled and pulled him to her. She felt his fingers go to the hem of her shirt but then hesitate, always the gentleman.

“May I?” he asked breathlessly. “Not to try to coerce you into a yes, but if you say no, I might just die right here,” he murmured into her ear as he continued placing small kisses along it. 

“If you don’t take it off, I’m going to die,” she said looking up at him from under her lashes. The only sound in the room was her exhale as he pulled the shirt up and over her head slowly, placing kisses on her stomach as he pulled it up.

Standing in just her bra and jeans, he slowly walked her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. He watched, mesmerized, as she slowly unzipped her jeans and slid her legs out of them. Standing before him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. He must have stood still a second too long because he saw her start to shrink in on herself and he grabbed her wrists before she could cover up her middle.

“Don’t you dare. You are stunning,” he said as he dropped to his knees, reached out and brushed the hair off her shoulder. Leaning in, he kissed and sucked on it and slowly moved across her collarbone to her other shoulder. He moved down her chest, looking up at her for permission for what he wanted to do next, his hands gently resting on her hips. She just shook her head in agreement, unable to speak from all the sensations rolling over her body. Her hands were in his hair and he moaned again at the feel of her fingers on his scalp. He slowly reached up and moved a cup out of the way and took the full weight of her breast in his hand, kissing and sucking on the pert nipple. He heard her moan and felt his shorts grow tight. As he moved to the other side, he reached backwards and undid the clasp and slid the bra off her shoulders. He gave the same love and attention to her right breast and then felt her grasp his head and pull him up for a very passionate kiss.

He lifted her onto the bed without breaking the kiss and slid up her body, loving the feel of her breasts on his chest. She pulled back and asked in a breathy voice, “Why are you still dressed mister? Let me see that body. You never take your shirt off in the show, I’m always crushed when you keep it on. Take it off now, for me.” Her hands slid up under his tank and pushed it over his head. She reached down and pulled at the drawstring of his shorts, keeping eye contact with him as she did it. As she leaned up to push them further, her bare chest came in contact with his and they both gasped for air.

Crushing his lips back down onto hers, he let his shorts fall to the floor. They slid up the bed farther and he laid out over her but was careful not to crush her. Just one barrier left and he would let her control when that one was removed. Her little hands were suddenly at his waistband as if reading his mind and before he could process it, slipped under and wrapped around him. He faltered in their kissing and she tried to pull her hand out, eyes widening,

“Sorr-” “Don’t you dare apologize. It just felt so good, please don’t stop, although if this is going to go any further, you might want to stop so I have something left,” he said and smashed his lips back down on hers. She smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her fingers around tighter and pumping up and down a bit. He moaned and his hips bucked down into her without thinking and she burst into giggles.

“Well, I guess that confirms what you want,” she said smiling up at him. “You were doubting me? Did you not see the tent I’ve been sporting since karaoke? You are unbelievably gorgeous and I am constantly trying to control myself around you.” He placed his forehead against hers, wanting to slow down for one minute in case she wasn’t ready for this. “Last chance, this is where we stop if you have any thoughts in that direction, but if we go any farther I can’t make any promises,” he said, staring into her eyes.

She stared back, smiling, and slipped her fingers in his waistband, sliding them down his legs. He closed his eyes at the sensation and felt her push his hips to roll him over. She gave him one small peck on his mouth and then moved her way downward, sucking and nibbling across his chest, shoulders, nipples, and stomach. “God, I would fantasize about this while working out and after. I laid in bed at night unable to get this body out of my mind. It’s better than I even imagined,” she murmured into him as she made her way down. He was holding his breath, watching her hot mouth work its way down, anticipating the feeling of it on his cock. Finally she reached her destination and gave him two small kisses, one on each thigh. She wrapped her hand around him again, locked eyes with him, and slid her mouth over him. It was all he could do to not erupt at that very moment. She moved up and down, sucking in and rolling her tongue as she went. After a few glorious moments, he reached out and stilled her movements, causing her to pop off and ask, “Oh god, was that terrible?” He chuckled deeply and pulled her up to him, “Not in the slightest, just wanted to last long enough to do other things. But it’s my turn now.”

He flipped them over and slid down her body, kissing and sucking in the same way that she had. Her moans almost put him over the edge so he paused just above her panty line, looping a finger in each side and sliding them down her legs. Once she was free of those, he felt her spread her legs open and he gave her a kiss directly on her mound and she exhaled loudly. Gently pushing with his hands, he spread her wider and licked her from bottom to top and she moaned so loudly, he almost burst. He sucked hard on her clit and slid two fingers into her, amazed at how wet she already was. He pumped and twisted his fingers all the while she was writhing above him. He moved a hand up her stomach and she grasped on to it.

“Peter,” she gasped out, “Please.” It was all he needed. He moved back up her body, grabbed a condom from the bedside table, slid it on, and pushed into her in one motion. She gasped and reached for him, locking her mouth to his. As he pumped into her, he felt her hands slide up and down his back. He moved one of her legs up over his shoulder and pumped harder. Both of them were frantic with their hands and mouths as he could feel them reach their climaxes. She moaned out so deliciously that he felt himself release at the same time.

She could feel every nerve in her body along with his ragged breathing as he tried not to collapse on top of her. He lifted his head, gave her a quick peck on the lips as he pulled out, and quickly walked away to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. She admired his butt from behind and grabbed the sheet and began to pull it over her. “Don’t you dare cover that gorgeous body up,” he called from the bathroom. He came walking out in a pair of shorts and she chuckled, “I seem to be at a disadvantage since you have already covered yourself up.” He blushed and reached into the nearest drawer, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. “Here you go, bathroom is right there obviously.”

She padded into the bathroom, he gave her butt a little squeeze as she walked by and she squealed. She admired herself in the mirror, seeing the smile that had been missing from her face for so long. She quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned up, noticing he had left her a washcloth and towel on the counter. Slipping into his sweatpants and then shirt, she inhaled his scent and felt her body awaken. She stepped back out of the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe, smiling at him.

“Now that is a sight for sore eyes. You looked gorgeous in that dress the other night and your clothes today, but I like you even more in my clothes. Come here,” he said, patting the side of the bed next to him. She slowly walked over and perched on the side but didn’t climb in. She felt his mood shift instantly and he sat up.

“Lara Jean? What’s wrong?” panic edging into his voice. She didn’t like that look on his face so she leaned over and pecked him on the mouth. “I’m just trying to assess the situation, what this all means. I feel like a crazy girl for doing so but with the past I’ve had, I just can’t put myself in that place again. So……..can I be that girl and ask what this is for you? A hook up? A one time thing? Just sex?” she looked down, unable to see his face acknowledge the correct answer.

She heard him clear his throat, “Um, are those my only options?” Looking up confused, she stared at him. Who was this man?

“Well, what option would you like?” She was hesitant, he could feel it. She was waiting for him to bail.

“How about cuddling right now, I’ll make you dinner, a lot more of what we just did, an overnight slumber party, and I’ll make you breakfast in the morning. We can text your friends that you have a new boyfriend that is going to be taking up all of your time,” he said with a wide smile on his face. When she didn’t react, his stomach dropped. Shit, did he read this whole thing wrong? “Um….unless that isn’t what you want.”

She just started and couldn’t process what he just said. “You’ve only known me for a week. Do you really want that?”

He reached out his hand to her and she delicately placed hers in his. He gave it a tug and she climbed up and let him wrap his arms around her, snuggling into his chest. “Let me tell you a story.”

“A few years ago, I was living in LA with my ex. She was not a great person, very manipulative and hot and cold. We broke up at least 12 times and got back together 13. This was right around the time that I was filming the program. I put my heart and soul into it in hopes that me being in ridiculous shape would make that last time stick. Well, all it did was give her access to a bunch of very fit dudes that were not shy about sleeping with a castmate’s girl. It didn’t end well. I finally finished filming and split, I had to get away, so I just packed up and moved back home. The trainer in the program had connections for personal training at a gym he used to work at here and I think he felt for me. He gave a huge recommendation and got me the job I currently have. Once I moved back here, I found that there were two types of girls I was attracting. Girls exactly like my ex, super shallow and into looks but easily distracted by the next hot guy walking by or girls that were insanely clingy and got jealous quickly and constantly showing up at my gym nagging me when I was working with another female. I almost lost my job when one of them keyed the car of a new client of mine because she thought we were sleeping together. I was done. I walled myself off and resolved to just enjoy my life. That night you sent that video-”

“Well, sorry to interrupt, but in respect of full honesty, my friend Chris sent it. I had no idea. Don’t get me wrong, I’m so glad she did, but I didn’t want you to think I was cooler than I really am. I’m actually pretty shy, anxious, and lame,” she finished, not making eye contact but snuggling into his arm more. He tapped the top of her head and when she looked up at him, he instantly kissed her deeply and passionately. When he pulled away, her eyes were heavily lidded and unfocused on him. “Mhmmmmm,” she hummed.

“You are none of those things. Let me finish. When that video popped up into my notifications, I won’t lie, I ignored it at first. I don’t get as much as you think, I’m not a celebrity by any means, but enough girls try to reach out to me that I am very selective with who I answer. That night while I was lying in bed, curiosity got the best of me because no other message came. Usually at least 2-3 more follow trying to get my attention but nothing came. I clicked and watched it and, this is going to sound cheesy, but something shifted in my mind. I watched it 5 times before I realized what I was doing. You were mesmerizing. From your amazing dress to your beautiful voice, I couldn't stop looking at you. I double tapped it before I knew what I was doing. For a few days I ignored Instagram, scared that you would either think I was a creep or you would turn out just like the rest. But, to my surprise, you never said anything back. So I got curious. I started scrolling through your feed one day and suddenly you popped up on my phone showcasing your brand new donuts and I knew I had to meet you. I kept telling myself I was crazy, no one has this strong of a connection with a person they never met but suddenly I found myself waiting in line outside of a very popular donut shop.”

He was silent for a while and Lara Jean just laid in his arms, rubbing random circles onto his forearm. He heard her breathing even out and he thought she fell asleep until he felt her shift.

“I thought I was crazy too. The first time I saw you, I was immediately attracted to you. I mean, you were insanely hot, all quiet, and sweaty just lifting those heavy weights. You were 100% not the type I usually went for, yet I couldn't get you out of my head. I would lay awake at night and just think about you. I also may have slightly stalked you online, scrolling through all of your public feeds, just curious to see why you were stuck in my head. That night singing, I closed my eyes and you were standing there. I was actually singing to you, but had no idea I would actually be singing to you. I found I was depressed when I did workouts without you in it but could hardly focus when you were. Many cold showers followed my workouts for more than one reason,” she said feeling his arms tighten on her as she said this.

“When I looked up and saw you standing there in my bakery, I almost died. Since my ex left me for a leggy, blonde with way too much money and fancy clothes, I decided I would just enjoy my life and not get so caught up in needing a guy in my life. I was content with Lucas and Chris but I know I was lying to myself and then there you were. You blew up all my “loner cat lady” plans,” she said smiling up at him.

“So sorry. Do you have cats already?” he asked, chuckling. “Oh no, I’m allergic but it’s more the symbolic point of it all.”

He snuggled further into her, enjoying her warmth. “I can’t imagine you alone for your whole life. Your ex made the wrong choice and it's his loss. I don’t plan to make that same mistake and if you are up for it, I hope to enjoy many more days and nights with you.” She felt his sudden shyness and turned to plant a light kiss on his lips.

“I will go on an infinite number of dates with you too if it means we get to see each other again. This has been a whirlwind and I can’t believe we ended up here so suddenly, I am not this type of girl when it comes to relationships, but it feels so right.” She leans back and kisses him as her hands wander his chest and the most delicious moan comes out of his body that sends an electrical shock through her.

“Round 2? Then dinner?” he asks with a wink and she’s already peeling his shirt off giggling.


	5. The Present and Future extinguishes the Past (Week 7)

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 7 Day 1  
It didn’t bother Lara Jean as much when Peter wasn’t in a workout since she had him in real life now, which was still hard to believe.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 7 Day 2  
What the living hell was that? She texted Peter after the workout, ‘Why DIDN’T you warn me?!?” He responded almost immediately, ‘Oh yeah, that was a brutal one as well. Glad I was there with you ;) “

Since he was up, she decided to surprise him before heading in to work. She rang the doorbell and was greeted to a sleepy Peter. “Oh shit, I thought you were up for the day.” “No, I’m off today but I’m up now,” he said and smiled at her.  
‘God he was sexy’ she thought as he pulled her into the house and down the hallway. Pulling her into bed, she felt him hard on her thigh. “Someone is ready to go this morning.”

“Are you kidding me? You show up at my door looking like this and you expect me to not react?” “Show up like what? I’m dressed for work, nothing about my outfit is cute today.” She heard him growl low in his chest, “Clearly you don’t understand what you do to me,” he said pushing his erection into her. “Those jeans are nice and form fitting, showing off your curves. I love these old t-shirts you wear to work, that little pocket drives me crazy. And this ponytail is the worst of it all. Watching it swish and sway as you walk…..mmmmm,” he grunted at the end. She giggled and sat up in bed, “Like this?” she asked and swung it back and forth.

“What time do you have to be at work?” “Not for another 45 minutes,” she responded, seeing the lust in his eyes. “Take that shirt off, but leave that ponytail in,” he said in a strong voice. A shiver ran through her as she peeled her shirt off. He immediately went to work, giving love to each breast as he reached down to pop the button on her jeans. “You drive me wild. It is maddening to sit in that bakery and watch you at work. I’m not sure how it is a turn on but it’s all I can do to not throw you across that counter,” he murmured into her belly as he worked his way down her body. Peeling her jeans off her body and pulling down her underwear, he looked up at her with a big grin on his face, “Already wet for me huh?”

Lara Jean felt her back arch as he dragged a finger through her folds and found that one spot that drove her wild. Suddenly she felt his mouth on her and something erupted inside of her. Without meaning to, she wound her fingers through his curls and pressed him into her as he worked his tongue on her. Crying out in pleasure, he lifted his face up and kissed her with an incredible passion as he quickly slid on a condom and plunged into her. They both came together and laid in bed, panting together. “Oh man, I do not want to leave this bed,” she moaned. “Then don’t, people can go somewhere else for their donuts today,” he said smiling as he leaned in for another kiss. She placed a finger over his mouth, “Sorry big guy, but I have to go in.” He whined as she slipped out of bed and into his bathroom to clean up. When she came out, she found him tucked into bed and almost asleep. “I’ll stop by when I’m done,” she said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. He just hummed at her touch and mumbled “bye” as she left.

Later that day, Chris found her with a silly grin on her face and laughed out loud. “Girl, you’ve got it bad.” “Chris, I can’t get enough of him. Working out and seeing him workout gets me all riled up. This morning I stopped by his place on the way to work. This isn’t me!!” “I’m loving all of this. He is clearly obsessed with you and it’s totally fine to have sex with your gorgeous boyfriend. I’m only a LOT bit jealous!” Lara Jean laughed and finished up her day, texting Peter on her way home. He got called into work to cover a shift, but would be free tomorrow and planned to hang out at the bakery.

He is a regular inside her bakery and complains that after meeting her he has had to increase his workouts to make up for all the extra calories. When she teases him that he doesn’t have to sample, he says it’s his duty to the public to make sure everything is top notch. On days he isn’t working, they spend them together in the bakery, making delicious treats and sharing stolen kisses.

Lucas and Chris said they both have become “insufferable” to be around, but both friends are so happy to see LJ finally with a guy who cherishes her the way she should be.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 7 Day 3  
‘How do you look so good while you are working out? We should do this in person together sometime.’ Lara Jean texted Peter as she was getting ready that morning. He didn’t respond but he was out late last night with his guy friends, so she guessed he was still sleeping. She made a note to run coffee and some treats over there on her break in the morning.

Business was extremely slow today, even moreso than normal Thursdays, so she put up the “Be back in 20 minutes” sign at 10:30 and made a quick run over to Peter’s house. She rang the doorbell and as she tucked some hair behind her ear, a guy she didn’t recognize opened the door. “Oh hello, I don’t think we ordered delivery but I’m not going to turn you away.” “Ummm, hi, is Peter here?” She saw him pop around the wall from the kitchen, “Stop being a creep Trevor, that’s LJ. Hey babe, get in here.” He walked over, pushed Trevor out of the way, and wrapped Lara Jean up into his arms. Kissing the breath out of her, he finally noticed she had brought a big bag of treats and coffee with her. “Oh man, do I have to share those?” She gave him another kiss and said, “Yes or you are going to have to workout with me.” 

Hearing catcalls from inside the house, Peter threw a mean look over his shoulders. “They are heathens though. Are you sure you are up for meeting them?” “Yes, I can handle them,” she said with a smile. He grabbed her hand, picked up the bag, and walked her inside. “Guys, this is Lara Jean. LJ, this is Trevor, Doug, and Gabe. My old Lacrosse buddies from Adler and UVA.” They all wrapped her up into a hug, leaving Peter standing with the bag of donuts and scowling, “Hey, not too tight. Gabe, hands off now! Trevor, I saw that!” Lara Jean just chuckled as she watched the guys tear into the donuts and coffee she brought. “Oh man, these are amazing. If you ever get sick of this guy, you just come find me,” Trevor said with a mouthful of bearclaw. 

“So Peter said you met through his workout program?” Greg asked as he tore into his third donut. Lara Jean instantly blushed and really didn’t know how to explain that she was obsessed with a guy she never met until her friends sent him a video. “Yep and then I discovered her bakery and the rest is history,” Peter said, leaning in and giving her a peck on her lips and squeezing her thigh, reassuring her they didn’t have to go into details. “Well, gentlemen, it’s been fun, but I need to get back to the bakery. Stop by if you would like and I can get you some more treats. Bye Peter, call me later?” she asked as she leaned in for a kiss. “Of course. When these guys head out, I’ll come help you close up.” He walked her to the door and stepped outside with her. Closing the door behind them, he pressed her up against the wall and smothered her with his body. “You are so sexy, if these guys weren’t here, I would have you in my bedroom tearing this shirt off you. Damn these pockets get me riled up,” he said, slipping a finger into it and rubbing the top of her breast through it. She moaned and leaned in for another kiss. “Covey, you can’t make that sound and expect me to let you walk away,” he said in a raspy voice. “Peter, you friends are here-” “Screw them” “And I have to get back to work” “Close early” “And we can be grown ups and make it through the day without tearing each other’s clothes off.” He groaned and stepped back from her. She could see his obvious erection and as he looked down he glared at her, “Look what you've done. I can’t go back in there like this.”

She reached out for him and pulled him with her into the garage. “Come here.” Closing the door behind them, he was suddenly pushed up against the wall and saw Lara jean dropping down as she pulled his shorts with him. Her mouth was around him before he could object. His head fell back against the wall as she moved up and down him. Soon enough, he was moaning and writhing and found his hand wound in her ponytail. “LJ, Covey, I’m going to-uhhhhhhh” he moaned as he released into her mouth. She swallowed and stood up, smiling at him. He swung her around and kissed the breath out of her. “Peter, this is going to defeat the purpose if you get yourself all wound up again.” “Covey, you are unbelievable. I’m going to be thinking of that for the rest of the day.” “Good,” she said smiling and leaned up to kiss him. “See you later, come over tonight after the guys leave.” She walked out, looking over her shoulder and blowing him a kiss. When he walked into the house, the guys stood clapping and hooting and he threw a donut at them. 

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 7 Day 4  
Holy Hell, that was brutal. No Peter in the video but she was a pile of sweat on the floor. That’s where he found her 10 minutes later as he wandered out of her bedroom. “Covey? Oh man, that one sucked. You ok?” “I can’t get up.” “Yeah, I feel you. Let me get you your Recover.” He walked into her kitchen and mixed it up for her and brought it back to the living room. He helped her up onto the couch and as she drank, he massaged her legs, back, and arms. Soon he was lazily kissing her and his hand was drifting down her body tracing random patterns in her legs. He slid them under her waistband and found her ready and waiting. She hummed with desire as he slipped a finger inside of her. He felt her writhing underneath him, her body reacting in such delicious ways. She was pushing at his shorts waistband but he just chuckled and twisted his hips away from her. Today was just for her. He added in another finger and started curling them up and then twisting and turning them and her moans stretched out, sending shockwaves right to his penis. “Peter, please.” “No, you just enjoy this, this is my way of thanking you for the garage yesterday.” He felt her back arch as he hit that spot inside of her, her body clenched, and she moaned his name. Sitting up, she smiled at him, “Wow, that was new.” He leaned in and kissed her and she rolled them over. “My turn,” she said, winking. They continued to explore each other’s bodies on the couch and then in the shower before she finally said she really needed to get ready for work and he couldn’t be late for his client that morning either.

Kissing each other goodbye, Peter felt like the luckiest guy in the world.. “I’ll see you tonight then?” he asks as he puts on his coat. “Yes! No! Shoot! I forgot I made plans with Lucas and Chris to go to The Sugar Shack to celebrate Lucas’s promotion at work. You are more than welcome to come with us, obviously you are invited.”

He just smiled at her and realized he needed to catch up on a lot of laundry, work notes, and get a workout in himself let alone all the client appointments he had today. “No, that’s ok, you guys go celebrate. I have a lot to do at my place and work. We have been glued to each other’s sides, I have to give you a chance to miss me or you might get sick of me. Text me when you get home though and whenever throughout the night if you want.” She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss, “You are the most amazing boyfriend ever. What did I ever do to deserve you? How about I stop by after we go out tonight, you live close enough to the bar.” He nuzzled into her and kissed her neck a few times, enjoying the little moans she responded with. “That would be amazing. Just call me and I’ll come pick you up. Bye.” He gave her another peck on the lips and stepped toward the door.

“Love you, bye.” She froze. Neither of them had said those words, it had only been 3 weeks! She saw him become still and slowly toward her. “Umm, I mean, well, uhhhhhhh…..”

His body slowly turned and looked her straight in the eyes. She saw his breathing slightly ragged. “I’m so sorry Peter, I don’t know where that came from. You can just pretend this whole exchange ended with that kiss.”

“Did you mean it?” His voice came out in a whisper, laced with something Lara Jean couldn’t read. “Well,” she said embarrassed but then taking a moment to analyze herself, “Yes. Screw it being too soon or anything else. I love you Peter Kavinsky.”

His face broke out into the widest grin she had ever seen and his eyes brimmed with tears. In one step, he grabbed her up and spun her around, covering her body with his on the couch. His lips came down onto hers hard and the kiss took her breath away. After a few moments, he pulled back and placed his forehead to hers staring deep into her eyes.

“I love you Lara Jean. I’ve been bursting to say it but didn’t want to freak you out.” Now it was her turn to smile broadly and lean in to kiss him, a sweeter and gentler kiss but still full of passion.

“Shit,” he murmured into her lips, “I’m going to be late but we are continuing this later and you are most definitely coming over tonight. Ok, I have to go.” He gave her a few pecks on the mouth, groaned when he stepped away from her but helped her up off the couch, smoothing down her ponytail. As he released her hand, he kissed the back of it and looked at her one last time, “Love you. See you later.”

She couldn't stop smiling, the way he made her feel was intoxicating. “Love you. Have a great day!” With that he bounced out of her apartment, gave her a silly wave and blew her a kiss through the window, and hopped into his Jeep. The whole rest of the day Lara Jean couldn’t remove the smile from her face, thinking back to that moment time and time again.

It was about 15 minutes to closing time when reality came crashing down on top of her. She heard the bell ringing signaling the door and assumed it was Lucas and Chris and stood up from refilling the display case saying, “You guys will never guess-” and her words were cut short.

There stood John Ambrose and the girl he left her for. “Hi,” was all he said. “Hi,” she responded and just started.

They stood like that for a moment and then the girl cleared her throat, “Hi!!. So, this is awkward but……” she trailed off looking at John who was still staring at Lara Jean and she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. What was happening?

He snapped out of it and turned to the girl and she made a little gesture with her hand as if to say ‘well get on with it.’ When he said nothing, she gave a little huff and turned back. “Hi, I’m Maureen, Mo for short, and John has told me so much about you.” She stuck her hand out to shake Lara Jean’s and she found herself reaching for it and giving her a gentle shake. “Anyway, I saw in John’s Instagram stories that he still followed you and you are a baker and in reading the reviews online, just knew we had to have you to make our wedding cake! John told me only the best and you are the best.”

Lara Jean had yet to say anything and that seemed to snap her out of it. “Wedding?” she said shocked? “Yes! I refuse to have nasty cake at my reception and need a baker I can trust.” Lara Jean shook her head a bit to snap herself out of the shock and responded, “Well, I am just closing up for the day but can make an appointment to meet with you another time.”

“Oh we won’t take up too much of your time, I already have in mind exactly what I want,” she said sliding into a booth. ‘What was happening?,’ she thought again. She watched John slide into the booth as well as he said, “You don’t mind do you Lara Jean?” She just shook her head and walked over to the counter where she kept her consulting forms and books.

“Ok, but I do have plans so it will have to be quick. Here are all the things that I can offer you-”

“I’ll just stop you right there. I was hoping you would be open to something custom, I really have a huge vision in my mind for what I want. I’ve seen the things you do and just know you and I can plan something spectacular.” Maureen flashed her huge smile at Lara Jean and reached into her purse for some papers.

At that exact moment, the door burst open and Lucas and Chris came bustling in, “Ready to get our drink-” and they cut themselves off, realizing there were other people in there.

Lucas looked shocked, “Oh sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt, we saw the closed sign and assumed no one was here with you.” He hadn’t yet recognized who was in the booth across from Lara Jean nor the look on her face.

Christ instantly recognized him though and let loose, “What the fuck are you doing here?” John winced at her language, “Hi to you Christina.”

“It’s Chris. Now answer my question.” Maureen looked from one person to the other trying to read the situation and placed a hand on John’s arm before he could respond.

“Excuse me, we are here consulting with our baker for our wedding cake. Who do you think you are?” Chris’s eyes, as well as everyone else’s, looked at the huge ring on Maureen’s hand. She then turned to Lara Jean who was trying with all her might to send Chris telepathic messages that she needed out of here right now.

“Oh. Ok, so sorry to interrupt. We will just wait in the back for you,” Chris said, staring down Lara Jean and trying to send her a message saying all would be well. She knew exactly what to do.

She pulled Lucas into the backroom and immediately whipped out her phone. “What are you doing Chris? We can’t leave her up there with him!” “Don’t worry Lucas, I’m calling in reinforcements.” She dialed and he picked up on the 2nd ring. Explaining everything to him in about 2 breaths, she heard the Jeep fire up on the other end as the call went dead.

“Grab the popcorn,” she told Lucas as they moved toward the windows in the double doors to watch. “That shithead is going to get what’s coming to him. Coming in here with that bimbo to get his wedding cake made. He’ll be lucky to make it out of here alive, either by LJ poisoning the cake or Peter. God, I always hated his guts but didn’t think he would stoop this low.” It didn’t take 5 minutes before they saw the Jeep pull up to the curb. Peter calmly stepped out, straightened his work clothes, and stepped through the door.

Chris saw Lara Jean’s shoulders instantly relax and knew she had done the right thing. If John Ambrose Mc’fucking’Claren thought he was going to win this breakup, he had another thing coming.

“Hey babe! My session got out early so I decided to come out with you guys after all,” Peter said, sliding into the booth next to her. He grabbed her face and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. The little bit of breath left in her body was gone and a huge smile broke out over her face.

“Hey you. Well, I’m currently meeting with some potential clients right now and once we finish up, you and I can get you ready to go out. You are all sweaty, you are going to need a shower,” she said with a wink, running her hand down his muscled arm and feeling braver than ever, wanting to really shove it to John.

Peter turned and pretended to be shocked, “Oh sorry you two! I didn’t even see you there. It’s hard to notice anything else when this girl is in the room.” His wide grin turning back on LJ and planting a kiss on her cheek and then turning back, firmly lacing his fingers through hers and squeezing to let her know he wasn’t leaving her side.

“Shoot, where are my manners! I’m Lara Jean’s boyfriend-”

“Peter Kavinsky?” Maureen shouted. “You are in my favorite workout program of all time. How did this happen?”

“Well, same as you two, I came to this bakery because I heard it was the best in town and after leaving with some amazing donuts, decided I needed a little something sweeter from behind the counter,” he winked at LJ and felt her squeeze his hand in amusement. “So how did you hear about her? I mean she is the best, so I’m not surprised.”

Maureen giggled a gross fake giggle, “Hehe, well actually, as crazy as it sounds, John actually dated Lara Jean for a bit. Once he and I got together and he popped the question,” she said this wiggling her ring finger to show off the gaudy diamond perched there, “I happened upon this bakery and just knew I had to have Lara Jean do our cake.”

Peter let out a breath, “Wow, that’s intense. You are a bigger person than I am, I would not want an ex involved in my big day if that were the case. But I guess when it isn’t anything serious, it doesn’t really matter, does it Johnny Boy?” Peter turned his full gaze toward John and all the playfulness left his face. Suddenly, his 6’4 frame and muscular body seemed intimidating instead of playful, and he was sitting down.

John cleared his throat, “Um, yeah, well now that I think more about it, it seemed rash coming here. It is a pretty far distance from where we are going to get married and I’m sure there are other excellent bakers out there that can make our cake as amazing as you want it to be honey.” Maureen pouted toward him and started to say something but Peter cut her off, “I’m sure LJ can give you some recommendations of places closer to you. I would hate for your cake to arrive smashed.” He just stared John down and Lara Jean saw him actually squirm a bit in his seat.

“I guess that will be ok,” Maureen said, continuing to pout. “Well I guess we should go then, it was such a long drive though. Do you want me to leave my email so you can send some names my way?” Lara Jean just nodded and slid her form toward her. “Just write it at the top and I’ll hunt down some good people for you.”

Maureen quickly scribbled it down and they were up and moving toward the door. Peter wrapped his arm around Lara Jean as they walked with them. “Well, it was so nice to meet you!” Maureen said, clearly not noticing the tension or not caring.

John turned his eyes on Lara Jean and Peter felt her wince into his side. “Hey listen-”

Peter cut him off, “Ok well, we have dinner plans so we hate to rush you out of here but we are going to be late.” He ushered them out the door, “Ok bye!,” closed and locked it, and turned back to LJ. Her face was crumpling into tears as Chris and Lucas rushed out from the kitchen.

“That was phenomenal Peter, thank you for coming,” Chris said, giving him a pat on the arm. He had no time for them though and wrapped Lara Jean up in his arms.

“Hey,” he said softly, “Are you ok?” She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and just shook her head no.

He turned to her two best friends, “Raincheck? I’m going to take her back to my place if that’s ok.” The two smiled at him and just nodded, so thankful their friend had this amazing man in her life.

“C’mon babe, come over to my place.” She nodded, turned and hugged each friend apologizing for bailing, congratulated Lucas on his new promotion and promised to make it up to him, and headed out with Peter. They watched Peter tuck her into the Jeep, he sent them a little wave, and drove off.

“What a piece of shit. If I ever see him again, I am totally calling Peter to punch him in the face,” Chris said causing Lucas to burst out laughing.

“Yeah, that was about the douche-iest thing you could do, besides invite her to the wedding. Come on, let’s finish closing up and get some drinks in us!” They bustled to finish cleaning the bakery and headed out to The Sugar Shack, cursing JAC the entire way.

Peter pulled into his driveway and ran around the car to help Lara Jean out. As they walked up to his front door, he felt the sobs starting to unleash from her body. He lifted her up and carried her into the couch, tucking her into her favorite spot in the corner. Grabbing a blanket, he pulled it over both of them and she folded into him instantly, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and arms and just let her get it out.

A few minutes later, he felt her take a deep shuddering breath and he handed her a kleenex. Muttering, “thank you,” she wiped her face and blew her nose. Turning toward him, she felt deeply ashamed. Here was the most incredible man that she loved and she was crying over a lost love.

Before she could say anything, he said, “Don’t even worry about it. If you were crying over wanting to be with him instead of me maybe we would have to have a chat, but tears over what an asshole he was doesn’t offend or worry me one bit. What was he thinking?”

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You are really amazing, has anyone ever told you that?” “Yes, but I never tire from hearing it,” he responded. “Well you are.”

She took a deep breath, “You know, he was always sort of selfish but I brushed it off as him knowing what he wanted. Chris has always loathed him, Lucas wasn’t ever a big fan but he would at least pretend, but Chris struggled to be around him. After he broke up with me and I got over it all, I started to really analyze my relationship with him and I realized that it was always one sided. We did what he wanted us to do, I read books I thought he would appreciate the most, we ate all the food he liked, and overall I was not myself with him. Maybe that’s what eventually ended it but honestly, I think he just always thought in the back of his mind that I was a little too basic for him. When Maureen came into the picture, he didn’t even hesitate. He threw away almost 7 years in the blink of an eye. In a weird way, I’m actually glad I got to meet her today. He’s finally met his match and he’s in for a long life,” she ended chuckling. “Plus, if it were a competition, I clearly won.” Leaning up, she kissed him so deeply and passionately that he lost all of his thoughts and only focused on how her body felt pressed up against hers.

Pulling away, he just stared at her in amazement. “You are incredible. If I had run into Gen like that, I don’t know that I would be so mature and adjusted. Although with you by my side, I think I would feel the same way, that I won.”

She smiled at him and looked around his place. “Thank you for bringing me here and I am all for a night in,” winking at him, “if you would like. But how about we call up Chris and Lucas and get some drinks? I could use some fun!” Peter smiled and agreed, “Let’s go get drunk!” as Lara Jean sent Chris a text saying they were going to join them after all.

Lara Jean made her way to the bedroom to change into a spare set of clothes she kept here but didn’t make it far as Peter entered the room and saw her with her shirt off. She texted Chris and said “Give us 30 extra minutes to meet you there.” Chris sent a bunch of obnoxious emojis back and the message “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! See you soon!”

Almost an hour later, they arrived at the bar with rosy cheeks and crazy grins across their faces, ready to a night of fun!


	6. Love is All You Need (Week 8)

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 8 Day 1  
Although he wasn’t in the workout, she loved that after her shower, she could curl back up into bed with him. He was no longer a fantasy.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 8 Day 2  
She suffered along with on screen Peter and then enjoyed an early morning in bed with real life Peter. Life was good.  
4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 8 Day 3  
She felt spoiled, he was in another workout today. He had a very early client meeting so she was alone that morning but found encouraging texts after her workout, cheering her on. She was on Cloud 9 as she headed in to work. “Kick that workout’s ass Babe. I can’t wait to see those sexy arms later tonight. Love you more” was his last text to her. Lara Jean couldn’t remember a time in her life she was this happy. Her days were spent doing the thing she loved most, had an amazing man lifting her up and celebrating her, and her nights were spent exploring each other’s bodies. She was humming a tune that afternoon, pulling out a new batch of Old Fashioned donuts, when she heard the bell ring. She looked up, hopeful it was Peter getting out of the gym earlier than planned, and froze.

“Hi,” he said with a flat tone. John Ambrose. Setting down the tray and wiping her hands on her apron, she folded her arms in front of her. “Hi,” she said back. She refused to give him anything else and just stood with one eyebrow arched waiting to see what he wanted.

“Can we sit?,” he asked, gesturing to one of the booths. “I suppose,” she said. She sighed, grabbed two donuts from the tray and her mug of coffee and walked over. As always, he waited for her to sit first and then slid into the booth.

She set the donuts in the middle of the table and asked, “Would you like a cup of coffee?” He smiled the faintest of smiles, “Um, sure that would be great. Cream-” “And 3 sugars, I remember,” she said walking back to the machine to pour a cup. As she set it down in front of him, she looked him squarely in the eyes.

“What are you doing here John?” He flinched at the formality with which she greeted him, noticing how she dropped off the Ambrose she always used to use. He had loved that they shared that unique thing, both using two names, but he figured he gave up that right to call it their thing when he broke her heart.

“Well, I just wanted-um that’s to say-I guess I just wanted to apologize. I did not mean for us to come barging in like that and demand that you make my wedding cake. I planned to call ahead first before unleashing Maureen on you, but as you saw she had her own ideas. She asked me to go for a drive that day and before I realized what she was doing, we were pushing through that door and that wasn’t fair to you at all. In no way did I mean for that to be shoved in your face,” he said, finally taking a breath. “So anyway, I am very sorry. For all of it.”

Lara Jean surveyed his face and saw that this apology was genuine. She nodded, took a bite of her donut, a sip of her coffee, wiped her face, and cleared her throat.

“Thank you for that, it was much needed as that was a really shitty thing to do to me. And after what you had already done, I didn’t think it could get much worse. Do you understand the pain you caused me all those years ago? Honestly John, you wasted 7 years of my life. I can’t even look back on that time and find positives because every single thing we did together and experienced we had is tarnished with the thought of “was he already sick of me at this point?” Do you know how crushing that is? And then to waltz back in here and shove her in my face? Even if it wasn’t your choice, you shouldn’t have allowed it to happen. And that is what hurt the most, the blatant disrespect for my well being.”

He just stared at her, she was never this outspoken or fiery when they were together. He started to say something but heard the bell ding and heard, “Lara Jean, everything ok?” He turned and saw him, Peter Kavinsky. He strode toward their table and bent to place a kiss on Lara Jean’s lips, could this guy be any more territorial?

“Hey, can you give us a moment? We are talking here,” he knew instantly he shouldn’t have said it. He saw Peter’s back stiffen and slowly turn toward him, standing to his full height. “Oh, I’m sorry, but neither of us owe you the time of day.” John watched as Lara Jean placed a hand on Peter’s arm and his expression immediately softened, looking back at her.

“It’s ok. I’ve got this. Let me finish this conversation and then we can go. I can always walk and meet you at your place if you would prefer,” she said smiling up at him.

“No, I’ll wait,” Peter said, throwing John another glance. “Ok babe, I left you some treats in the back room. I was saving them for your place tonight but you can get started on them now if you want,” she said, giving him a little wink.

“You sure know how to take care of me. Call if you need me. And you, make it quick,” he didn’t smile as he walked through the back room but turned back around and said, “Love you Lara Jean.”

She giggled and said back, “Love you. Now shoo!” As her face came back toward John, he realized there was nothing more for him here. He made moves to get up and she grabbed his arm.

“Don’t let Peter get to you, he’s just very protective. Was there anything else you wanted to say?” she asked, a smile still on her face. John remembered when he used to put that smile on her face and a tiny part of him was cursing himself for giving this all up. He loved Maureen, but he realized now Lara Jean was one of a kind.

“No, I just felt an apology in person was necessary. I will let you get to your plans. Thank you for listening and your bakery looks amazing, I always knew you would be a success,” he smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

She watched him walk out of the building and felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. This must be what closure feels like. As she stood there letting the feeling wash over her, she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and she turned and kissed him with all the love she had for this incredible man. He pulled her tightly to him and deepened the kiss, pouring his love right back into her.

Little did they know, John had turned around to take one last look at the bakery and saw them through the window, a feeling of sadness washing over him at the thought of what he had cast aside. After a big sigh, he slid into his car and drove off, never to see Lara Jean again.

Lara Jean pulled away slightly breathless, “Let’s close early. Let’s go back to your place. Now.” His grin spread wide and he reached over her to flip the closed sign while pulling her toward the back door and his jeep.

She couldn’t keep her hands off him on the quick drive back to his place. She was caressing his face, planting kisses all over it, running her hand up his thigh and he finally grabbed it with his hand. “LJ, if you want us to get there safely, you are going to need to stop that,” he said looking at her grinning his way. Little minx. The second he pulled into his driveway, she was out of the car and headed toward the door. She had to wait for him to catch up, undressing him with her eyes as he approached.

Peter was doing the exact same, watching her hold her own with that tool John had really riled him up. He reached around her and unlocked the door while not breaking eye contact and he felt her breath come out all at once. They pushed through the door, her walking backwards, kicking off shoes. She turned and took off toward the bedroom giggling and he chased after her. His heart felt so light since she had come into his life. He stopped and calmly walked into his room only to find her perched on his bed in just her underwear and bra.

“Oh my god. What did I ever do to deserve this?” he asked as he moved closer to her. “You are the most amazing man in the world. Come here now. You were so hot in that workout today, I can’t stop thinking about you sweating and lifting,” she said seductively.

They fell into bed and did not get much sleep that night.

4:30 AM BEEP BEEP BEEP Week 8 Day 4  
“Peter, get up. Peter, do this last workout with me. Peter please?” She nudged and pushed him to wake up with her. It was the last workout of her program and she wanted him to do it with her. He groaned and rolled away from her. “Please?” He didn’t respond. She got up to get ready and went out into his living room and pulled it up on his TV. As she was getting ready, he came stumbling out of his room in shorts and a tank, rubbing his eyes. “Only for you babe.”

He yawned and began the warm up with her. If she was turned on by watching him on screen, it was even harder to focus with him next to her, sweating and grunting. When he took his shirt off on screen, she turned to him and saw him slowly remove his tank while holding eye contact with her and it was all she could do to finish the workout. “Unfair,” she said but gave him a mischievous smile and slowly peeled her tank top off as well. His eyes widened as she did and his head quickly snapped back to the screen, letting out a huff of breath. As the workout wrapped up and everyone put their hands into the center, Peter pushed her toward the screen.

“Let me snap a picture, it doesn’t count unless you get a picture of your hand in too,” he smiled at her. She turned to him and smiled as he snapped a picture of her. “I’m so proud of you. You kicked that program’s ass!”

“Now it’s time to kick yours!” she said, squealing and running for the shower. Peter set down her phone and ran after her, laughing the whole way.

Life had fallen into place and both of them sighed with content as they stepped into the shower. They were exactly where they were meant to be.


End file.
